Maganda Morning Pinoy!
Maganda Morning Pinoy! (Good Morning Filipino!) is ZTV 33's newest morning show. The show premiered on September 6, 2010, a 1-and-a-half hour program combined the spin-off of the live interactive morning newscast ZTV RadyoviZion 33. This show is aired every Mondays to Fridays, 7:00 to 8:30 AM (PST) ralso simulcast with Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz and RadyoviZion TV. Overview Fast-paced. Credible. Highly-informative. Entertaining. Fresh. A power breakfast on screen. Maganda Morning Pinoy! is redefining mornings with probably the best interactive to the usual daily pick-me-upper. What one hears on radio and reads in the newspaper, he gets to watch... live and unadulterated. MAGANDA MORNING PINOY! is a daily one-hour and-a-half news magazine containing almost anything one needs to know. It brings into homes as much useful information as an average Filipino needs to get him through the day. World, national, regional and business headlines, on-the-spot traffic advisories straight from the Traffic Engineering Center and live helicopter feeds; on-air interviews from controversial figures; weather; the latest buzz on showbiz; mini-docus on interesting subjects such as taho-making; gastrononmic delights from celebrities; info-trivias; what's in and what's out in trends and fashion; first-hand market and consumer reports; updates on current prices of basic commodities; a day in the life of the ordinary and not-so-ordinary people like the President of the Republic and man-on-the-street Juan; the environment; health and medicine; live music performances; arts and culture; movie and book reviews; trips and travels; agriculture; Asia-regional feature stories; plus a whole lot more to keep you going for the rest of the day. While the world sleeps, three of the most freshest and most credible on-air personalities, beauty-and-brains Gmma Cruz Araneta, veteran news anchor Justo C. Justo and no-nonsense Jun Obrero, team up to greet you at the crack of dawn. Weekdays 7:00 am - 8:30 am. About the show Maganda Morning Pinoy! premiered on April 5, 2010 at 5:00 am. A morning show anchored by Justo C. Justo, Gemma Cruz Araneta and Jun Obrero. The anchors discuss the latest and relevant local, foreign, national and entertainment issues in such a way that the program will provide people with information they need to know in order to go about their daily leaves. The program provides an interactive venue for viewer's thoughts and options to be heard and shared with other viewers. Voice calls and text messages provide an avenue for live musical performances and interaction with the anchors. It also a theme song is composed by Ryan Cayabyab and performed by Ryan Cayabyab and Gemma Cruz Araneta. On January 3, 2011, along with Balita sa Tanghali, Balita Ngayon, ZTV Interactive News and ZTV NewsBreak, the show introduced a new studio set, new graphics, new theme, and new OBB while began its simulcast on radio thru Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz in Mega Manila. Host 'Main Host' *Justo C. Justo *Gemma Cruz Araneta *Jun Obrero 'Segment Host' *Jojo Demetilla *Dr. Willie Ong *Dra. Liza Ong *Janice Absin Catipay Segments *'Bwenamano' - Top Headlines and Wake-Up News of the Day *'Top Maganda' - Top News and Stories of the Day *'Panahon Mo To!' - Weather Forecast (Janice Absin Catipay) *'Balita Umaga' - A 25-minute morning newscast anchored by Justo C. Justo and Gemma Cruz Araneta. (7:25 to 7:50 am) **'Ulo ng Balita' - Top Stories of the Day **'Ronda Ulat' - Police Reports **'Abroad Balita' - Worldwide News **'Probinsya' - Provincial/Regional News **'Gemma's Showbiz' - Showbiz News *'Performornings' - Live Performances featured artist. (Gemma Cruz Araneta) *'Trapikong Trapiko' - Traffic Update (Jojo Demetilla) *'Jun Talakayan' - 10-minute One-on-One interview political personalities (7:55 to 8:05 am) (Jun Obrero) See Also *ZTV Global *ZOE Broadcasting Network *ZTV News and Public Affairs *Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz *ZTV RadyoviZion 33 *ZTV 33 *RadyoviZion TV *ZTV 33 Programs *ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper) Category:ZTV 33 Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts